Beatdown
"OH S***S*** S*** (REDACTED)" -A Phoenix Operative (KIA) who forgot their armor in a fight with Beatdown Summary Flynn "Beatdown" Henson is a crimson field operative, one that owns an unholy amount of Ravens and machine guns. It is unknown if he has some weird obsession of collecting as many guns as possibly as he can, even though machine guns are very hard to obtain, unless if you work for a criminal organization like Crimson of course... Beatdown is someone who has no time to do anything else other than completing an operation, however he does have time to spit out some of the most unprofessional and vulgar comments against his opponents. Beatdown is very aggressive in which makes him very ruthless and intimidating to a lot of operatives. He is a member of the "Brother In Arms," led by Urban. As an operative in Crimson, he is heavily disliked within the actual organization itself, with an exception to a few operatives that aren't intimidated easily, despite him being very effective for missions. Contrary to Urban, Frostbite, and Werewolf defection from Phoenix, Beatdown wasn't classified as a spy that was going to cripple Phoenix. However, he left Phoenix anyway since he questioned the ethics Phoenix had to rely on to be able to take care of spies. Early Life "You want me to tell me my f*cking story? Trust me, I had a damn blast when my parents and my brother were still around." ''-Beatdown talking about his early life'' Born and raised in Texas, Beatdown lived an average life with completely normal parents that treated him like a normal kid alongside his older brother Minotaur. At the age of 7, Beatdown got to fire his first ever gun, however unlike Minotaur, he got to fire a full-auto Blaster his father won at an action. Because his father was a WW2 veteran and an excellent competitive shooter/hunter, Beatdown and Minotaur were both able to be trained to be excellent competitive shooters/hunters. Both also got the more-than-military combat training, as a way to prepare them as a way to prepare for boot camp, though Minotaur going to boot camp never happened. At the age of 17, before his father got murdered, Beatdown joined the U.S. Army with his fathers permission. U.S. Armed Forces "Two words, '''no mercy........'"'' ''-Beatdown during a killing spree'' Not that much is known about Beatdown's life in the U.S. Armed Forces, however it is known why he is feared and has defected from the Army in the first place. Beatdown at the time was known for commiting war crimes, a lot which include willful killing, inhumane treatment, and firing upon combat medics with a clear insignia. Not only that, but he was also someone who would have punched his team mates very harshly if they didn't follow his orders, considering that he somehow managed to become high rank. It is unknown if he went to a military prison, which just makes his story about his experience in the Army much more mysterious. Phoenix "Jackdaw, you are a son of a c*nt aren't you?" ''-Beatdown talking to Jackdaw'' During June 30, 2011, he joined Phoenix after being contacted by the organization itself to take care of rival organizations to Phoenix that were interfering with operations. This was also the first ever time he got to meet both Urban and Frostbite. This went well for Urban since he found out he would be a good person for suppressing fire, however Frostbite had negative feelings about Beatdown since he was considerably obnoxious and relied solely on automatic weaponry. Beatdown and the rest of the Brothers in Arms service in Phoenix ended after the incident where Phoenix wanted to terminate any enemy spies. Trivia * His melee option are his bare fists considering that he was already strong in the first place. * He is the brother of the Phoenix operative Minotaur ** They used to be related buddies that would help each other, though after the entire "spy" incident they became rival-like enemies. * He is very hard to impress. * During his Phoenix days, he was able to be with Jackdaw for a while as his mission coodinator. * He has a very high kill count of 1,682,492 confirmed kills, making him one of the more feared operatives in Crimson. Yes, that is an absurd kill count. * He is a very tall and buff guy with this actual height being 6.8 ft. * He owns around 8 tanks. Don't ask where he got them. * He has a heavy distaste for weebs, furries, and even gamers. * He would occasionally swear in Russian due to him being 1/4 Russian. * Due to a habit that Werewolf had, he apparently now says "c*nt" around more than 23 times per day. * His armor is not a standard issue set of AEGIS armor. Instead, it is a custom set of armor he himself made called the "ARES MK4" which can somehow manage to protect him from 50. Caliber rounds. * His epithet, "The Reckless," refers to how destructive and uncaring the dude really is. * Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/599149702/SPHINX-Juggernaut * Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/599167770/SPHINX-Juggernaut